Sparkle
by Kira1
Summary: A somewhat cliche, fluffy piece of fanfiction regarding the pairing of 2+1. Shounen ai (obviously).


Sonja: Here's a list of what Maur owns; a pair of dirty socks, some cereal, and her glasses. Here's a list of what Maur does _not_ own; the house she lives in, the phone, Gundam Wing, and the TV. Here's a list of what Maur would sell her first born for; _Gundam Wing_, life-size Gundam pilot action figures, the Gundam pilots-- *interrupted by Maur::  
Maur: o.o! Don't tell them that! ::Smacks Sonja lightly across the wrists:: Shush up and get on with the Warnings.  
Sonja: *scowl* Yes ma'am, Miss Buttmunch, ma'am. ::Turns to the readers:: Maur says that this fic contains shounen ai, and light OOC-ness.  
Maur: ^_^ Shameless, shameless fluff!  
Sonja: And sap.  
Both: ^_^ YAY!**  
**

  
Sparkle  
A songfic by: Maur  
Song: _"_Sparkle," by _Live_._  
_

  
  
I'm gatherin' up my friends today  
  
Duo stood at the window of the safe house they were currently stationed in, staring out it with eager eyes as four figures walked up the pavement. He waved at them all cheerfully, and Quatre waved back. Wufei looked away and muttered something Duo couldn't hear, while Trowa remained impassive and Heero just glared at him. Duo grinned and moved away from the window, opening the door wide and running out to meet them all.  
  
_And those that recognize the face as the vision that changed my mind  
  
_He waved at them all again, grinning in his usual idiotic fashion. He allowed his gaze to linger on Heero, just this once, but he looked away and snorted. Duo decided to shrug it off.  
  
"Heeey! What took you guys so long? I was gettin' kinda bored!" he exclaimed, ushering them all indoors. Quatre chuckled kindly.  
  
"Duo, we were only shopping for a half an hour," he said, smiling fondly at his friend. "And besides, you could have come. It's not torture or anything..."  
  
Duo smirked, swinging his arms up behind his head. "Hey, no way. Too boring."  
  
Heero snorted at him again. "Baka. You were bored here, too."  
  
Duo's eyes flickered painfully for a split second at the harsh words, but only Quatre caught it.  
  
"Ne... Duo, come here for a second, will you?" he asked, pulling the braided pilot into a side room after setting some bags down on the counter. Duo regarded him with steady violet eyes that betrayed the sadness he was feeling.  
  
"Hey, what is it, Q-man?" he asked, trying to keep his clownish demeanor. Quatre wrinkled his forehead thoughtfully.  
  
"You should talk to him," he said, putting a hand on Duo's shoulder. Duo's eyes flickered again, and his playful mask faltered.  
  
_From hate to faith was as simple as grapes to wine and sweet as..._  
  
"Hah. Yeah, right, Q. He can't stand me. I mean, I admit I haven't made the greatest impression on him," he said, shaking his head. "I mean, hell! The first time I saw him I shot the guy. Oi... if only I'd known..."  
  
Quatre smiled, his eyes full of understanding. "Duo, you need to at least _try_," he urged the chestnut-haired boy. Duo looked at him uncertainly, and Quatre flashed him another reassuring smile. "I'm behind you all the way," he said, then left the room, leaving Duo to stand there, alone.  
  
He looked at the mirror that sat on the desk of the room, frowning at his reflection. He smoothed his hair back behind his ears and spoke to himself, straightening his shirt as he did.  
  
"I guess talking to him wouldn't hurt," he said thoughtfully. "I mean, couldn't make him hate me any more, could it?"  
  
He looked his reflection in the eye, waiting for an answer. None came. He sighed in defeat, finally retreating from the room to join his friends again.  
  
_I'm gatherin' up my friends today, all these hookers and soldiers and swine and would-be saints  
  
_Trowa had claimed a chair at the one small table they had in the main room, sitting up straight in it while reading a book. Quatre was looking over his shoulder with mild interest, an innocent expression on his face as usual. Wufei had gone to another area of the house, most likely to practice his fighting skills again, like he did pretty much every day. He was so devoted...  
  
Duo's eyes wandered over the room, searching for Heero. He was leaning against the wall in the corner of the room, and he was...  
  
Duo's breathing quickened in his chest. Heero was watching him. And he wasn't scowling, sneering, or glaring like he usually did. He was just watching him calmly, without any expression on his face.  
  
_All alone in their rooms that sparkle in their eye, play a song that they'll come outside  
  
_Duo forced himself to swallow hard, swinging his arms back behind his head again as he awkwardly walked over to Heero.  
  
"Hey, buddy!" he said chipperly, cracking a grin. Heero's expression remained blank as Duo stared into his eyes. "Oi, Heero! I said _hi_!" Heero quite suddenly broke their gaze, instead peering out the window.  
  
"Hello... Duo," he said finally. Duo scratched his nose, considering something.  
  
/Well, he doesn't seem to be too peeved at me right now,/ he thought to himself. He swallowed again. /Here goes nothin'./  
  
"Oi, Heero... can we talk?" he asked him, absentmindedly beginning to play with the end of his braid. Heero turned, meeting his stare once more.  
  
"What for?" he questioned him. Duo's heart caught in his throat, and he dropped his braid quickly. Heero was acting somewhat human towards him.  
  
"Ah... I just... need to talk to you," he said slowly. Heero seemed to think about this for a minute, then lifted his shoulders in a small shrug.  
  
"Fine," he said, and pushed away from the wall. Duo could feel his cheeks begin to flush. "So talk."  
  
Duo fidgeted nervously, twiddling his thumbs. "Well... actually, not around them," he said, sneaking a glance at Trowa and Quatre. Trowa was still reading, but Quatre had given up trying to read over his shoulder and had settled for quietly sitting in the chair beside him.  
  
Heero shrugged again.  
  
"Whatever you say," he said. Duo nodded, casting a look around, then opening the front door. Heero followed, and they both went outside.  
  
_... to see if love will overcome, if love with make us men, love will draw us in  
  
_"Oi, Heero," Duo began, "I've always gotten the strong impression that you... err... hate me," he said, looking up hesitantly into Heero's dark blue eyes. "Is that true?"  
  
Heero studied him for a minute, then shook his head slowly. "No." Duo's expression brightened noticeably, and he started speaking again, this time with far more confidence.  
  
"Well, good, because you know, I've always had this," he paused for a moment, searching for the right word. "I've always had this soft spot for you, Heero. I don't know what it is about you, but I just--"  
  
He was stopped by a rough finger on his lips. Heero's.  
  
"You talk too much," he muttered. Duo blinked, and Heero took his finger away. Duo felt a constriction from somewhere in his chest, and tears building up in his eyes. He looked away.  
  
"Oi, Heero, I just wanted to... to tell you," he said, concentrating on the end of his braid again. "I've felt this way for a long time, Heero, and it's hard for me to say it, so... so if you don't feel the same way, please, just tell me, Heero. Now, before I get my hopes up too high." The tears threatened to spill at any moment. "Oi, but if you don't, I don't know what I'll do. I just don't know." He was sincerely ready to cry. "Oi, Heero, please, just answer me!"  
  
_To wipe our tears away_  
  
Heero was now looking very flustered. He watched Duo with clouded blue eyes, not exactly knowing what to do... but finally, he lifted Duo's chin up to meet his gaze.  
  
"Duo."  
  
The braided pilot looked up at him, his cheeks red, his eyes moist, but not yet to the verge of crying.  
  
"Well...?" Duo asked him.  
  
Heero closed his eyes in thought, while Duo continued to look at him steadily.  
  
"Heero, I can't take rejection, please, if you don't, just get it over wi--"  
  
"Yes," Heero interrupted him, opening his eyes again. "I feel the same. But don't expect me to be as affectionate as you. It's still a war, and relationships have no place in wa--"  
  
"Oi, Hee-chan!" Duo cut in, silencing him with a kiss. "Now _you_ talk too much."  
  
_The day that I was so sweetly sung, by the wind and the thunder moved by "someone"_  
  
Heero stiffened in shock at first, then eventually gave in and relaxed. Duo pulled away, grinning at him, and was rewarded by a rare smile radiating from Heero's lips. He was dizzy with glee, and felt like he might explode at any time.  
  
_The feelin' of being lived was so strong_  
  
"Duo," Heero whispered. Duo smiled at him.  
  
"Yes, Heero?"  
  
"...We should go inside," he said awkwardly, turning to leave. Duo frowned after him, his forehead wrinkled in confusion.  
  
"But I thought you said--" he began, but was once again interrupted by Heero.  
  
"I wasn't lying. I feel the same. You've moved me. You have gotten through to a part of me I no longer knew existed," he said, sliding on his heels to face Duo again. He was smiling. "I love you, Duo Maxwell, and don't you forget it."  
  
_The giver became the gift, all one  
  
_Duo's eyes suddenly swarmed with moisture, and he allowed a single hot tear to roll down his cheek as he threw himself into Heero's arms once again.  
  
"Oh, Heero," he murmured into his shirt. "Why do you say relationships have no place in war? That's so not true," he said, looking up into Heero's blue eyes once more. "It's only like that if you want it to be."  
  
_The day that I was so sweetly sung, the wind seemed to whisper softly, "Oh son, don't wait for the seas to part or messiahs to come, don't sit around and waste this chance, to see it!"  
  
_Heero cringed as pain crept back into Duo's eyes. He held the braided boy tightly in his strong arms, staring into the twin violets he'd recently harmed.  
  
"I didn't mean it like that. I ... want to be with you, Duo. It's just that I can't, not now..."  
  
Duo sighed and started to pull away, but Heero pulled him back against his chest.  
  
"Don't wait around for the war to end, Heero," Duo said softly, resting his head on Heero's sturdy shoulder. "Or you might not ever get the chance to do what you wanna do, or say what you wanna say."  
  
Heero nodded, applying a soft kiss to the brunette's forehead.  
  
"Hn," he said, stroking his hair softly. "You're right."  
  
Duo chuckled, nuzzling Heero's neck gently. "Of course I am," he said, grinning. "I'm always right."  
  
Heero nodded, smiling again as he continued to stroke Duo's braid with his thumb. Duo looked up at him, grinning happily.  
  
"So, are you still afraid of relationships during the war?" he asked.  
  
_Love will overcome, if this love will make us men, love will draw us in, to take our fear away  
  
_Heero pulled away from Duo just enough to take in all of his features.  
  
"No," he said finally. "I'm not."  
  
Duo let out a throaty laugh, hugging Heero tightly, then stepping back. He patted him on the arm roughly.  
  
"Good!" he exclaimed, starting towards the house. He was grinning to much his cheeks were starting to hurt, but he was so happy...  
  
_Love, this day now, this day that I was so sweetly sung, I know, I know that love will overcome  
  
_"Wait, Duo," Heero said, walking by his side. "Should we tell the others?"  
  
Duo winked at him, leaning heavily against Heero's shoulder. "Of course we should!" he said, bringing his other hand to rest behind his head, his elbow out to the side. "Quatre's the one that told me to talk to you, anyway."  
  
Heero nodded, slipping his arm around Duo's thin waist and hugged him closer. "Thanks for talking to me," he said.  
  
_Love will overcome, if this love will make us men, love will draw us in  
  
_Duo nodded, slinging his arm over Heero's shoulders. Heero smiled and traced the outline of Duo's face with his index finger, wiping away the wetness the tears left behind.  
  
"And ... thank you, for showing me I was wrong about..." his voice trailed off as Duo covered Heero's lips with his own.  
  
_To take our fear away, wipe our tears away, love_  
  
"Heero, why is it you're usually so quiet, but once you start talking you _never_ shut up?" he asked, smirking. The sparkle had returned to his eyes, strong and mirthful. Heero shrugged.  
  
"Guess I've been hanging around you too long," he said, opening the door. Duo grinned at him and walked inside.  
  
_And all my friends are here  
  
_Quatre was watching him with a knowing smile, still sitting next to Trowa while he read his book. Wufei had come out of his room and was sitting on the couch with a towel around his shoulder, sweating, which confirmed Duo's earlier suspicions that he had been working out.  
  
"Oi, everyone!" Duo called, hugging Heero closer to him. "We've got news!"  
  
_In the city I sing my song, in the face of the hooker, the soldier, the swine_  
  
Wufei scowled at him. "Maxwell! Where's your justice? Can't you see that I need to rest?" he scolded him. Duo stuck out a raspberrying tongue.  
  
"Nyah!" he grunted. Wufei sighed and patted his still-sweating brow with the towel around his neck.  
  
"Maxwell, you have the maturity level of a two-year-old," he said, getting up. Heero glared at him, raising a hand.  
  
"Wait, Wufei. We have something to announce ... to everybody."  
  
Wufei frowned, looking quite unhappy, but didn't leave.  
  
"We've finally gotten our act together!" Duo said, grinning, and planted a quick kiss on Heero's cheek. He could see Quatre smiling at him from the corner of his eye. "We're now an official couple!"  
  
_I found it, I found it, I found love_  
  
Heero nodded, looking down at Duo fondly. "War or no war." Duo laughed, hugging him tightly.  
  
"You've got that right, old buddy!" he said happily.  
  
"Congratulations," Trowa said, pulling himself away from the depths of his book for the first time since they'd arrived home.  
  
"Thanks," Duo said, the sparkle now glittering strongly in his eyes. "And thank you, Heero. I love you."  
  
_Love will, love will, love will, overcome  
  
Over come  
_


End file.
